Laughing Jack
Laughing Jack is a supernatural creature created to be an imaginary friend to Issac Grossman, however, after 13 years of being left in his box he turned into a killing machine, murdering Issac and moving on to other young children. History Laughing Jack’s origins date back to 1800's England, where he was created by a guardian angel as a "not-so imaginary friend" for Isaac Grossman, an extremely lonely child that was often abused by his parents (his mother in particular). Originally a fun-loving and kind clown, Laughing Jack was slowly corrupted into a monster. After accidentally killing a cat while playing, Isaac's mother immediately believed it to be her son who did it, since Laughing Jack would. Isaac was sent to boarding school shortly after, forcing Jack to return to the box he was discovered in. As time went by, Laughing Jack's colorful appearance turned monochrome and he became emotionless as a result of his imprisonment. 13 years later, Isaac finally returned as a bitter alcoholic who dismissed Jack as imaginary after the death of his parents. Designed to adapt and develop with Isaac's changing personality, Jack became more and more evil as Isaac became a serial killer who would commit his murders in front of Laughing Jack's prison. Eventually Isaac rediscovered the box Jack was trapped in and accidentally released him. Resentful of his former friend and having a newfound love for violence, Jack brutally murdered Isaac and continued spreading his own brand of "fun" to all the other children of the world. Relationships Herobrine Laughing Jack met Herobrine similar to how Jeff met him, Jack had killed a kid who had built a Herobrine shrine in ''Minecraft'', Jack watched as Herobrine crawled out of the television and stared at him, a few seconds past until Herobrine spoke and offered Jack to join him, Jack agreed and has been one of Herobrine's most highly praised minions. The Creepypastas Laughing Jack is considered to be one of the energetic/hyper ones of the group, since he likes to play around. Physical Description Laughing Jack is a monochrome clown with razor sharp teeth, striped, pointy nose, ringed monochrome eyes, black, plumped lips with an eerie smile. Featuring large, sharp claws, feathered shoulders, striped top, dark-grey overalls (with a patch on his left knee-side of the overalls), stripped socks, and black shoes. However, his clothes and hair used to be multiple, bright and vibrant colors, making him a rainbow clown. Personality Laughing Jack is a very playful, yet deeply disturbed and psychopath, as he enjoys taking time to drive his victims to insanity and utterly break their minds, he will gladly make noise in order to attract people, and to worry them by giving mysterious candy to their kids. Jack is also very twisted, sadistic and demented, having nailed James to the wall and cut him open. Theme Song "Pop Goes The Weasel" (Laughing Jack Version) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=77K0fcQ4eDA Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9IoKWE1kgZs Laughing Jack Quotes “Come one, come all! Whether big or small! To see the best clown of them all!! The one, the only, LAUGHING JACK-IN-A-BOX!!!” "It's been a blast kiddo, but it looks like our time is up." "Come on, it's no fun if you don't watch!" "Feeling tired already? Why, we're nearly at the grand finale!" Gallery original.png a0b1e093b1b3b0f6bef510580724db3c--creepy-pasta-jack-oconnell.jpg rainbow_laughing_jack_by_sonyasoniclover12-da0dbb9.png|Laughing Jack before his transformation Trivia *Laughing Jacks real life creator is SnuffBomb. **Before LJ's name was Laughing Jack; his name was going to be The Rake. But, after Snuffbomb found out that name was claimed already; he decided to name his character Laughing Jack, instead. *Laughing Jack is from London, but speaks with an American accent. *Laughing Jack is filled with simply just cotton. Meaning that the clown has NO bones, making him extremely flexible. *When Laughing Jack teleports he will disappear into a cloud of smoke and reappear the same way. *Despite hating children, whenever Laughing Jack sees a child being abused by a parent, he will violently torture the parent. Category:Creepypasta Category:Villains Category:Unaging Category:Tragic